Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 12
Director: Ladies and Gentleman, Here's our guest: Espio, the Charmeleon! AA: So you were the guest, huh...Only one Q, Why did you only showed up now, in Neverland? Espio: Because...I want to infiltrate in The Big Bang...and Manipulate the Time! AA: Eh...You know that we are on a ship, don't you? We are not in London anymore... Espio: ...I HAVE FAILED AGAIN! AA: You only accepted coming here because of the Big Bang??? Espio: Well...Let's start the Walkthrough, Shall we? Cast a Fira spell that seeks out the targeted enemy. Teleport Rematerialize behind the targeted enemy, stunning it for a short time. |RR='Thunder Raid' Hurl the Keyblade and inflict lightning damage. |Characters= File:Peter Pan KHBBS.png|Peter Pan File:Tinker Bell KHBBS.png|Tinker Bell File:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy File:Captain Hook KHBBS.png|'Hook' |Heartless= File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Yellow Opera KH.png|Yellow Opera File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider File:Pirate KH.png|Pirate File:AirPirate KHII.png|Air Pirate File:Darkball KH.png|Darkball File:Crescendo KHII.png|Crescendo }} Producer: So, Since Espio is the Guest, he may start Director: ACTION! Espio: Eh...Uh...Well...When the group arrives, they decide to follow Tinker Bell. After the cutscene, you'll get the Key of Beginnings. AA: That's how you make Walkthroughs? Pathetic Espio: You didn't let me finish! *Ahem* After clearing the room of Heartless, strike the door and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more. You'll end up in Room 2. Strike the door here and synthesize with a Moogle Card if you have one. Otherwise, kill all of the Heartless. Now go to the next door and use a Moment's Reprieve Card if you have one. Otherwise, kill all of the Heartless. Go to the north door and synthesize using a card with a value of 7 or more. Again, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door to the north. Now you should be in Room 6. After getting rid of all the Heartless, head back to Room 4 and go to the south door. Synthesize cards to make a value of 7 and, in Room 7, strike the door and synthesize to get a value of 8 or more. After killing all of the Heartless in Room 8, go all the way back to Room 3. Go to the door at the north side of the room and synthesize with a value of 6 or more. In Room 9, strike the door and use a card with a value of 1 or more. In Room 10, clear the room of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize with an Attack Card and the Key of Beginnings. The next cutscene will show the three meeting Peter Pan. After the conversations, you'll get the Key of Guidance and be able to move on. AA: My turn! Lern with me! So, Go back to Room 8 and strike the door. Use a card with a value of 9 or more and the Key of Guidance. There will be another cutscene, where the three meet Wendy. After a discussion, Peter Pan leaves Tinker Bell and Wendy angrily. You'll get the Key to Truth after the cutscene. Go back to Room 3 and strike the door that you haven't gone through yet. Synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more and the Key to Truth. After the cutscene where Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet the evil Captain Hook and Peter rescues Wendy, it'll be time for a boss fight. Espio: Now I'll take it! ): Captain Hook leaps out of attack range, launching several explosive barrels to trample Sora/Riku. *'Rush & Present' ( ): Captain Hook throws homing explosive presents at Sora/Riku. *'Combo & Present' ( ): Captain Hook performs a multi-hit physical combo, launching several explosive presents at Sora/Riku. ;Strategy There is no real strategy to beating Captain Hook. Combine your cards to make powerful sleights like Blitz. The environment itself can get annoying in this boss fight as well, but stay aware of Hook's combos. If you get caught in one, it's best to have some cards that will allow you to heal up. Use simple strategies to beat Hook, like Summon Cards, and Sleights, and it'll get done eventually. Avoid sliding into Hook's attacks when the ship tips over to one side. Who's better now, Archie? |Prize= }} AA: Hmmm...Ok, you are kinda good in Walkthorughing...I'd like very much to have you in my Staff Espio: Wait, You're invinting me to make Walkthroughs with you and get famous? Then...The answer is no AA: Why did he declined such a good offer? Producer: You see...Nobody understands a Stalker's Mind... Director: What a pity, He would be a great Walktrhougher... AA: *thinking* He would even substitute me...WAIT! *thinking* Eh...Let's forget about Espio and see another cutscene. After the cutscene, you'll get the Tinker Bell Summon Card. Now go to the next room and leave Never Land. To Hollow Bastion! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough